Shirt
by YoGurlB
Summary: Leah and Jacob shop for Sue.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This drabble came to me out of no where. I just had to write it so I hope you enjoy it. This is from Leah's POV**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

I always hated to buy presents, especially when it was for my mother. I never knew what to get her because she was so picky. She hated chocolate and roses because my dad always used to buy them for her. Buying cards for her was like shopping for a bra, one never fits. She never understood the funny cards and the loving ones always made her cry for hours.

" What about this shirt," Jacob held up a flowery looking blouse. It was one of those blouses that really old people wore because they had no sense of today's fashion.

" Jacob you can't be serious. That blouse looks like… I don't even know. My mother would kill me if I got her something like that," I snatched the shirt from him and threw it on a shelf where no one could see it.

" It's her birthday Lee and I am sure that she will accept anything you give her," he picked up another hideous shirt.

"You suck at shopping for people, do you buy your dad ugly shirts? Poor Billy." Jacob glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and started to look at some other shirts.

"I think I am going to buy this for you," Jacob came up to me with a bra held up to his chest.

" What the fuck are you doing Jacob? Take that off," I attempted to snatch the bra from him but he held it up.

" Be grateful that I am buying anything for you," Jacob said laughing. I jumped up to reach the bra and finally snatched it away from him. I looked at the size and slapped Jacob on the arm.

" Triple D, really? My boobs are not even that big you asshole," I threw the bra on a rack close by. Jacob flung some shirts aside and picked up another shirt.

" This one is hot for you," Jacob held the shirt up for me to see. It said hot stuff on the front and was a v-neck. I rolled my eyes and continued to look for a shirt for my mother.

"If I buy this you have to wear it."

" And if I don't."

" Oh trust me you will," Jacob slapped my butt and went to another rack of shirts. Guys and their hormones.

**Just had to write it, even if it might not be that good. It just felt good to get it out of my mind. Oh, I was on Youtube and I saw this awesome fanmade Eclipse trailer. Tiffanyd666 made it and it is really good. I will put the link on my profile, you guys should check it out. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I noticed that a few of you wanted to see if Jacob makes Leah wear the ' Hot Stuff' shirt. So guess what, I decided to make a second part to my drabble. Aren't you excited???!!! Ok so here it goes…

**I do not own Twilight or the characters! I don't even own a shirt that says 'Hot Stuff'.**

* * *

After two hours and being tortured with Jacob's games and bad taste, I finally found a gift for my mother. She complained about not having enough dress shirts so I found this really pretty purple blouse. I knew she would love it because she loved the color purple.

" Come on creep, I found something," I said to Jacob who was still holding the shirt that I would 'supposedly' wear. " I know you aren't really buying that for me."

" Yes I am and you should take it as a compliment. It says 'hot stuff' it means you are hot. I could get you this one," he picked up a shirt that said ' I'm a Monster'.

" I guess Jake," I shook my head and headed towards the counter. The girl rang the shirt up and told me the total. She couldn't keep sneaking peeks at Jacob and I could tell she was annoying him. Every time I went somewhere with him, a girl was literally busting her ass to get a look at him. The girl had curly frizzed hair and buck teeth. I had to admit the girl was pretty fucked up.

" Is this all for you," she asked Jacob as he handed her the shirt. He just nodded and his and turned to me and made a face. I giggled because the girl had no idea that Jacob was not feeling her. After receiving his sack and receipt, we walked out of the store holding in laughter until we were out of ear shot.

" I didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything but wow," Jacob said getting in the drivers' seat. I got in and buckled my seatbelt.

" Her teeth were so bucked I thought she would just bite a chunk of you from across the counter," I snorted with laughter. Jacob sat his bag in my lap and started the car. " I'm not wearing this Black." I pulled the shirt from the bag. The shirt was actually cute, cuter than the other nightmares he picked from the racks.

" Ok whatever," Jacob said glancing over at me.

When we got back to my house, my mother and Seth were gone. I assumed Seth was with this girl he liked, he met her through the Cullens. She was a good friend of Nessie's, yes she had other friends outside of the freak squad she called a family. I went to the kitchen with Jacob on my heels.

" You thirsty," I asked grabbing some wine glasses. I just had to have some wine, the bottle on the counter was calling my name.

" How did you know I wanted wine," Jacob asked standing next to me as I opened the bottle.

" Trust me I know," I poured the red wine in the glasses and handed Jacob one. He guzzled his down in one sip and poured some more.

" You are not supposed to drink that fast Jacob," I said taking a sip of my own wine. Jacob glared at me and started on his second cup.

We drank the whole bottle within a hour, we were past tipsy. See that's the rule about drinking wine, you can not drink too much of it in one day. We were wrestling on the living room floor now. I had never been so silly, especially with Jacob, apparently the alcohol was talking. He pinned me down for the second time, signaling the end of our match.

" Ok ok, you are crushing me," I said my speech slurred. Jacob toppled over and laid on his back. Our breathing was ragged and bodies slightly moist from sweat. I pulled my shirt over my head and flung it aside. " It's so hot in here."

Jacob eyed me and then removed his own shirt. His muscles never appeared so good looking to me. His abs were like ripples and his biceps bulged out in the most delighting way. He caught me staring at him, which I know boosted his ego. I don't know what did it, whether it was the way he was looking at me or his body. No it had to be the liquor. My arms snaked around his neck and my lips inched closer to his. His arms were wound around my lower back, sliding closer to my back side. I placed my plump lips on his, the kiss was soft and tasted of alcohol. He took the dominant role in the kiss, his tongue sliding through my lips and finding mine. I was straddling his lap now, the warmth of our bodies making more sweat. We could hear the footsteps of someone walking towards the front door. I got off his lap and looked around for my shirt.

" Here," Jacob threw me the shirt that he bought me. I pulled it over my head and straightened out my hair as best as I could.

"Hey there kiddos," my mother walked into the front door with a gift in her hand.

" Charlie took me out to dinner." She walked towards the kitchen. I put a hand up to my swollen lips and looked over at Jacob. He was breathing heavy and his lips were swollen too.

" Leah," my mother walked back into the living room with the wine bottle in her hand. I gasped and tried to think of a lie. " I told you about drinking my wine Leah. This is the last time I will tell you."

Jacob was smirking as she walked back into the kitchen.

" What's so funny," I asked. Jacob laughed out loud, okay remind me to never give him liquor again.

" I made you wear the shirt," he replied pointing down to my shirt. I looked down at the shirt I was wearing. ' Hot Stuff' was spread across my boobs. I looked back up at a smiling Jacob and playfully punched his arm.

**That was the end of Shirt, hope you all liked. I will be trying to update Hormonal Wolves and Hear me Howl very soon since I am on spring break now. This week has been so hectic, ugh. Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely!**


End file.
